


Know Your Place, Brother

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Boot Worship, Bottom Thor, Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Thor. Loki. Boot worship.





	Know Your Place, Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamestiqueeriuskirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestiqueeriuskirk/gifts).



“How many times did you say it to me, Thor?” Loki asks softly, and Thor swallows hard, shifting forward on his knees. He looks at Loki’s boots, their black leather polished to a shine, and then he glances back at Loki’s face. “ _Know your place_ , brother. Tell me what your place is.”

“On my back, ideally,” Thor replies, his voice low. He sees the way the adam of Loki’s throat bobs, sees him swallow, but Loki is unwavering. “No? You don’t want to sink between my thighs, slide inside my–”

“I want you to kiss my boots,” Loki says, and Thor chuckles, hiding the desperate humiliation that burns inside him, swallowing it down and feeling it pool hot in his belly. His cock is hard in his trousers, and he drops to his hands on the ground, looking at the way the leather catches the shine of the candlelight.

“Anything for you, brother,” he murmurs, and he drags his mouth over the side of Loki’s left shoe. He feels the cool of the leather, hard and unyielding under the press of his lips, and he hears Loki’s sharp inhalation - he hadn’t expected Thor to  _do_  it.

Thor hadn’t expected this either.

Dragging his tongue over the loop that keeps Loki’s boot fastened, he tastes the tanned blackness of the leather, thick upon his tongue, and then he tastes the silver buckle’s metal tang. The scent of wet leather is thick in his nostrils, and he drags his mouth lower, mouthing over the toe of the boot.

Loki lets out a desperate, breathy noise.

Thor worships his boots until Loki finally loses it, kicks him on his back and drags Thor’s breeches down, shoves fingers deep inside Thor’s arse and leaves him desperate, groaning, his own thighs spread wide. When Loki fucks him, slides deep inside him, he sucks the taste of his own boots where he kisses Thor on the mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
